Smart devices are being extensively used due to their many benefits. Many smart devices available in the market have input methods involving physical contact (e.g., touch, swipe). Some people may want to use non-contact input methods for various reasons (e.g., because of an injury or disability). Unfortunately, many smart devices lack the capability to support disabled users who cannot touch the screen of a smart device, depriving the disabled users from the benefits of smart devices.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.